The overall goal of the Core Services for Biomedical Research (CSBR) is to provide multidisciplinary research resources to TU scientists. These are an Electron Microscopy, Image Analysis, Cell Sorting service facilities, and a Cell Culture and Molecular Biology Laboratory complex. By continuing to provide these services, which are already in place, to TU researchers, the CSBR intends to provide needed technical support to researchers, strengthen the university's capability in competitive research, and promote interdisciplinary biomedical research. Specifically the aim is to provide a well maintain ' ed, competently staffed, core service facility for electron microscopy research, by maintaining a transmission (Philips 201) and scanning electron microscope (Phillips 505) in excellent working condition and under manufacturer service contract; and providing skilled electron microscopy technical assistance in areas of sample preparation, sectioning, microscope use, and photomicrography and printing. In the area of Image analysis the ain is to provide access to advanced image analysis and data collection technology by maintaining a computer-based image analysis system in working, providing skilled technical assistance in data collection, assistance in data manipulation and presentation. and the instrumentation and software for PC-based image acquisition and analysis. This unit will also provide services as the central resource for the planning, purchasing, and installation and support of computer hardware, software, and network equipment for RCMI scientists. and maintain a Coulter Elite flow cytometer and work station, provide competent staffing for the various applications performed, and to provide scientific collaboration *in areas of experimental design, sample preparation, fluorochrome selection, instrument configuration, and data analysis.